Chaos History
The most important events of the Chaos timeline. 1200: Temujin aka Genghis Khan dies from an accident. His hordes fall apart again. 1210: Ogadai Khan reunites the steppe people, less successful than his father however. 1230-32: Ogadai fights the Hsi-Hsia. 1236: Choresmian Shah Jalal-ad-Din topples the last Abbasid caliph, replaces him by a puppet. 1238: Russian prince Aleksandr Yaroslavich (Homeline Nevsky) goes to Vladimir-Suzdal to fight the Volga Bulgars. 1240: Ogadai attacks Choresm, is stopped by Jalal-ad-Din, dies soon after. Volga Hungarians settle in Hungary proper. 1253: Bohemia and Moravia divided between Ottokar Przemysl and his surviving brother. 1273: Ottokar Przemysl elected king of the HRE, keeps Austria. 1276: Constantinople reconquered by Nikaia from the crusaders. 1289: Lithuania subjugated and administered by the Teutonic knights. 1306: Szechuan secedes from Song China, the first kingdom to do so. 1315: Teutonic Order starts to conquer, annex and germanize the western Russian princedoms. 1315, 1346, 1368, 1383, 1394: Famines in western Europe. Poor people start uprisings, which will lead to the shortlived Beggars' republics of Parma and Utrecht. 1327: Rum-Seljuks take Constantinople. Many Greeks flee to Italy, kickstarting the Rinascita ''(Renaissance). 1337-1402: Black Death sweeps through Eurasia (it takes much longer for the lack of a wide-spanned Mongol empire without internal borders). 1341: Breton War of Succession begins, which leads to the First Aquitainian War that will include England, France and Flanders. 1348-57: Temporary division of the Rum-Seljuk empire. 1352: Castille conquers Granada. 1355-92: Hong kingdom reunites China, starts the dynasty of the same name. 1370-89: Ariq-Buqa, a new leader of the steppe people wreaks havoc in Central Asia. 1381: Danish prince Harald "discovers" Atlantis. 1384: Chinese discover galvanization by chance. 1385: First Aquitainian War ends. France cedes Gascony to England, Artois to Flanders. 1400-02: First voyage of Chinese Treasure Ships. 1401-07: Great Reform council of Geneva. 1404: Poland attacks the Teutonic Order, wins the first Teutonic-Polish War; Pommerellen (with access to the sea) becomes Polish. 1407: Maffeo Servitore, a cunning Florentine diplomat, devises a plan. Meeting with the rulers of Savoy and Venice, all of Northern Italy except Genoa is divided into spheres of influences, which said three states may conquer. This happens until the 1430s. 1413-22: Vladimir-Suzdal wants to solve the Russian schism by war, but Kiev and Chernigov ally with Novgorod and Smolensk against it, and manage to win. Vladimir-Suzdal has to acknowledge the patriarch of Kiev as leader of the Orthodox church again. The schism is thus ended. 1414-18: A Seljuk-Barbary fleet crosses the Adria, fights Naples and Aragon, keeps Taranto and Bari. 1417: Holy Roman Emperor Gerhard II (who already owns Jutland as a fief) takes power in Denmark. 1421: Deccan Sultanate becomes independent from Delhi Sultanate. 1424: King Pedro of Castille interfere in the Portuguese Civil War, becomes its king. 1425-36: The Great Napolitan War. Naples conquered by Seljuks. 1430: Emperor Gerhard dies. His lands are divided: His older son Gerhard becomes king of the Netherlands and Roman king, Heinrich becomes king of Denmark. To get rid of the mighty nobles in Castille, king Pedro III tells them to go on a crusade to Morocco, which is subjugated during the next 20 years. 1445: The Holy Cities of Islam, Mecca and Medina, accept the Rum-Seljuk sultan as Caliph. 1452-56: A Chinese treasure fleet sails up the Red Sea, sends a delegation to Egypt. On their return, they also spread tales about the Christian countries. 1460: The ambitious duke Bernhard I of Braunschweig-Lueneburg, who inherited most lands of the Welfs, founds a colony in Atlantis at the site of Homeline Philadelphia, called Martinsburg. Settlers from Vladimir-Suzdal go to ''Novorossiya (New Russia; Homeline Siberia), those from Kiev and the South in general into Homeline Ukraine. 1466: The infamous Sacco di Roma happens. 1468: First Florentine caravel crosses the Atlantic. They discover the Potomac, and since the area is yet unclaimed by Sweden, they claim it for Florence. 1475-95: When king Heinrich secularizes and annexes the bistums of Augsburg and Trient for his lands, the HRE falls into a kind of Civil War. All the princes try to annex the clerical lands, which leads to lots of confusion and little wars for said lands, which are subsumed as the Twenty-Year War. The most important of those wars are the Bavarian-Austrian War for Salzburg (1485-93) and the French-Dutch War (1486-91). For some time, there are three kings in the Empire. In the bisthums of Wuerzburg and Muenster, millenialist sects take the power, declare the Gottesfreistaat (God's republic - another kind of theocracy). 1477-83: Third Aquitainian War, which ends with Aquitaine finally becoming French. 1481: Printing press with movable letters invented in the free city of Cologne by Jakob Hahn. 1483: Seljuk-Hong War about piracy. 1487: English take Scottish capital of Perth; king David and his three sons have to flee to Norway. The Shetland and Orkney islands become English, too. 1497: King Pedro IV dies without heir; Castille-Portugal is united with England-Scotland, forming the Quadruple Monarchy. 1505-09: Austrian War. Seljuks invade Austria, take Vienna. 1510-56: Occidental schism: Quadruple monarchy breaks away from Catholicism temporarily. At the council of Ghent, they are reconciled. 1511: Francois, the Regent for his nephew, French king Charles VIII, elected Roman king (as Franz I), founds the "Alliance des Alpes / Alpenbund" with Venice, Bavaria and Wuerttemberg-Carinthia, which is mainly directed against the Seljuks. 1512-17: Novgorodian War. Vladimir-Suzdal defeats the old competitor, annexes it. 1516-18: Seljuks invade Florence, but don't manage to take the new "Italian fortresses". 1521: The only surviving heir of the Norwegian (and Scottish) throne, Prince Alasdair / Alexander goes to Atlantis, where he spends some time around the Caribbean. He also approaches the Tenochca and learns about their gold riches. 1522: Prince Alasdair comes to the court of France, warns the king that the Quadruple Monarchy is about to conquer the rich lands of the Tenochca. He points out: "If the king owns their gold, he can afford to hire all the mercenaries in the world! You have to stop him now!" 1523-47: Great Occidental War. The Quadruple Monarchy fights against France, Aragon, the HRE and the Tenochca. 1547: Peace of Barcelona. The Quadruple Monarchy has to cede Murcia to Aragon, and accept the independence of Scotland-Ireland under Alasdair / Alexander IV in Europe, and of the Mexica and Inca people in Atlantis (who have to convert to Christianity, though, since the pope insists). Plus, they have to pay several tons of gold. 1548: A Russian delegation is received at the court in Nanjing. 1549: French monks arrive in the Inca Empire to convert the population to Christianity. 1570s: In Florence, the influx of Southern Italians leads to the rich merchants being questioned about their lifestyle. In reaction, the Matthewan movement starts, which defends their wealth. 1571: With the help of his French advisors, Inca ruler Sayri Tupaq manages to stabilize his rule in the center of the old empire. 1574: Scandinavians found the colony of Australafrica (Australia for short) with the capital Alexandersborg (Homeline Cape Town). In the Peace of Krems (Austria), Seljuks have to cede Dalmatia to Venice, the county of Naples to Florence, Salzburg to Bavaria, Austria to Wuerttemberg-Carinthia and western Hungary to France. Francois of Bourbon elected new king of Hungary. 1588: Death of Alasdair. His vast lands are divided: Scotland and Ireland go to his elder son Alexander, Scandinavia to his younger son Christian / Kristian. 1597: Axayacatl II of Mexico starts to expand the Mexica Empire again after a long time of stagnation. 1602: Grand Prince Pyotr of Vladimir crowned first Czar of Vladimir-Suzdal. 1607: The Sistine calendar (equivalent to Homeline Gregorian Calendar) is introduced in Western / Central Europe. 1617-32: Novorussian War of Independence. When Kiev-Chernigov supports them, Vladimir has to accept that they leave. The republic of Novorossiya is founded. Capital becomes Yeniseisk. 1628: Castillians and Portuguese start rebelling against king Henry, who proves unable to defeat them. The monarchy of England-Castille-Portugal falls apart. 1630s: Swedes visit and learn about the various kingdoms in SE Asia and the Indies. 1633: Uprisings against king Henry VI start. Begin of the English Civil War, also called "War of the 'fords", after the leaders of the most important groups, the Staffords and the Cliffords. 1637: Dissenter's revolt in New England. Braunschweig-Denmark becomes protector of the Commonwealth of New England. 1638: Constitution of Novorossiya. 1639: Maria, the princess of Spain and future queen (her father Alfonso XII has no son) marries the king of Morocco, thus reuniting the realms. 1639-57: Alejandro Enrique Ruiz Rodriguez writes his "Bible plays". 1644: Novorossiya claims Alyeska. 1647: The Duke of Stafford becomes new king Humphrey I of England, after defeating and killing his opponent, William of Clifford. Novorossiyan republic makes a contract with the Hong empire to fight the people north of the Chinese Wall. 1659: England founds Stafford City at the site of Homeline Recife, (re-)starting the colonization of Braseal and Argentine. 1667: Florence makes a dynastical marriage with Sicily, which eventually leads to their unification. 1669: At Homeline San Francisco Bay, Novorussians clash with Spain. 1677-82: Inca defeat Aymara, reconquer the former South of their empire, stretching to Chile / Argentine now. 1678-84: Novorossiya conquers the Jurchen (Manchu). 1682-94: Anti-French War. Spain, England, Sicily, Netherlands, the Baltic League (Sweden, several German states) unite against France and its allies Hungary, Poland, Wuerttemberg-Austria, Nassau, Savoy, Venice, Denmark-Braunschweig, Scotland and Portugal. Many areas in northern, western and southern Germany devastated, as are in Poland. 1694: Peace of Amsterdam. France has to give up its allies: Denmark's Norway becomes Swedish (although Braunschweig may keep Schleswig and Holstein), Portugal Spanish, Scotland English. In Atlantis, Caroline and eastern New France (Homeline Hispaniola) become Spanish, Quebec (Homeline Ontario) English, Louisiana north of the Arkansas is divided between Italy (the South) and Denmark-Braunschweig (the North). Prince-Haralds-Land (Homeline Newfoundland) is ceded by the latter to England. The Pyrenees become the new French-Spanish border. Luxembourg-Lorraine is given back to Charles XI of Brabant-Limburg. Baden is restored. Switzerland receives the lands lost too, but has to promise neutrality. Milan, Ravenna and Genoa become Italian, to drive a wedge between Savoy and Venice. Flanders, Hennegau / Hainaut become Dutch again. Karl II of Wuerttemberg-Austria deposed, Eberhard X becomes new grand duke, together with his brother Ludwig V. The Alliance des Alpes is dissolved. The Mexican Empire becomes a Spanish colony. 1703: Council of Cork ends again with a compromise. The Catholic church stays formally united, but the pope has become a mere figurehead. 1704: English ships go west from Cape Hoorn, discover Antipodia and New Albion (Australia and New Zealand). 1706-14: War of the Germans against the Five Nations. 1707: Champa (Southern Vietnam) stops paying tribute to Hong, with impunity. The example is soon followed. 1708-15: Italian-Russian-Seljuk War. Italy finally throws the Seljuks out of their peninsula, Russians takes Crimea. 1731: France founds the Indochinese League with Bengal, Pegu, Thailand, Khmer, Champa and Melaka. The first commercial telegraph line is made in Novorossiya. This starts the "revolution of communication". 1738: King Francois VI of France manages to smuggle pope Innocent from Rome to Avignon. The Italian king protests, but can't change it. 1749: Charles X dies too without heir. France calls the General Estates (300 men for every estate) to decide who'll become next king, since the successor situation is unclear. 1756: Spain allies with Nippon against Novorossiya and Corea, starts converting the Nipponese and modernizing their army. 1758: "Young Seljuks" topple the sultan Süleyman VIII, make new sultan Kay Khusrau X create a constitution, which introduces a kind of a parliament (all adult educated male Muslims may elect representatives). 1763: After long fruitless search for a heir of the French crown, the Estates decide to give France a constitution and make free elections. The reactionary nobles oppose this. 1764-67: French Civil War. 1768-72: First French Republican War against Spain, Britain, Savoy, Germany and Hungary. France wins, annexes the Rhineland. 1769: King Francesco III occupies the valuable Caribbean colony Nouvelle France (Homeline Haiti) for Italy, the first of many to follow. 1770-79: Russian Civil War. Novorossiya and Kiev-Chernigov defeat Vladimir-Suzdal, send the Czar to exile, divide Vladimir between them. 1779-99: After a crisis in France, general Boulanger gets dictatorial powers, which he'll put down later (deliberately!) when the crisis is solved. 1779-84: Second French Republican War. HRE dissolved, replaced by French satellite republics. 1789: General Lin Xiaolong ("Little Dragon"), commander of the troops in the province of Peking, declares himself new emperor. 1791-93: Third French Republican War. Denmark-Braunschweig disappears as a state. 1795: The "Schulzenaufstand" (Mayors' Uprising) in German Atlantis. After the end of Denmark-Braunschweig they declare independence, form a confederation similar to Switzerland. 1800: Hong emperor flees to Tungning (Homeline Taiwan), which is governed together with the Philippines by him - the rest of his empire. Since he takes most of the navy with him, Lin Xiaolong can't do anything. Lin Xiaolong starts the new dynasty Ming ("brightness"), takes the throne name Yongzhi, "Everlasting Wisdom". 1813-22: Canadian Revolutionary War. 1818-20: Italy conquers Egypt, which is done by general Alessandro Napoleoni from Sardinia. 1818: Successful German uprising against France, which has to leave them alone. 1823: Alessandro Napoleoni who was appointed successor of king Gioacchino, declares himself New Roman emperor. 1824: Imperial-Catholic church founded. 1828-34: After a payment of tribute was missed, Novorossiya conquers and subjugates Choresm. 1832-36: Anti-British War of allied New Rome, Germany, German Atlantis and Canada. Unexpectedly, the Imperial Navy proves to be stronger than the Royal Navy, thanks to the numerous fights against Spanish Navy-in-exile. In the peace of Roma Nuova, Britain has to cede Newfoundland to Canada and its lands in South Atlantis, which are divided along the Tropic of Capricorn: Braseal goes to New Rome, the Germans receive Argentine as a place for settlement (from now on, more often called Argentinien). Patagonia, being uninteresting for the victors, becomes independent Aymaria. 1835: After anti-Jewish pogroms in North Africa, a delegation of rabbis approaches the emperor. He offers the Jews a home at the Sinai. 1838: English revolution, king Philip killed. Revolutionaries declare the British republic. Royal family flees to New Albion, as does the pope. 1841: Second English revolution. After the defeat of the royalist admiral Carleton, Socialist leader and former bartender Charles Pounder takes power in London, declares the "People's State of England". 1845/46: Mexico conquered by New Rome, which now governs all of Atlantis except for Canada and the lands of the Germans and Russians. 1847: Emperor Alessandro dies, having appointed the governor of Milan successor, who becomes emperor Benedetto. 1848-52: Allied Germanies, Sweden, Canada, Seljuks and New Rome fight Anti-Russian War. In the peace of Constantinople, Prussia becomes German. Poland, Greater Bohemia and Hungary leave the Russian sphere of influence. Seljuks take Pontus and Thrace back. The thinly settled hinterland of Russian Atlantis goes to Canada (which gains access to the Pacific) and German Atlantis, the Great Desert (the lands between Snake river, Colorado river, Sierra Nevada and Rockies - about Homeline Utah and Nevada) to New Rome. Finland and Estonia become Swedish again. 1849: Potato crisis in Ireland. Many of them emigrate to Antipodia, which population more than doubles in short time. 1850: Irish rebel in Antipodia, kick out the English, who only keep control of Homeline Tasmania. The continent is renamed Tir Tairngire. Second half of 19th century: The "Society of Brotherly Love" (influenced by Russian Orthodox missionaries) rages throughout China, trying to build a millenialist kingdom, causing havoc everywhere. 1856: Patricius I, first Irish-Catholic pope elected in Antipodia. 1857: Young Tom Liverpool (an orphan) invents a primitive telephone in Socialist Britain. 1869: Guru Chandramoorthy born in Puducherry. 1870: Braseal (used by New Rome as an exile colony for all kinds of resistors - Italian republicans, French and Spanish monarchists and nationalists, Inca nobles, anti-Imperial Catholics and other Christian minorities, Arab and Berb resistors, ordinary criminals, separatists of all kinds, defeated Indians) rises against New Roman Empire. Emperor Ludovico decides to grant them independence, and they go in peace. 1873: A French man named Louis Philippe (in Braseal French: Lui Filip) in New London (later called Novolondon - Homeline Salvador) who claims to be the heir of the French and Spanish royal families and can even present some of the (real!) French and Spanish crown jewels is declared king/emperor of Braseal, although his followers only control parts of the later capital. 1876-80: When Vijayanagar falls into Civil War, New Rome interferes, brings the subcontinent under its control. 1879: Germany invades Socialist Scandinavia, makes it a satellite. 1880-94: Starting in the province of Anhui, a Chinese general starts to reunite the country and defeat the Society of Brotherly Love. 1888: Lui Filip has all of Braseal under his control. 1889/90: Socialists take power in Paris and other industrial cities of the French republic. Weak French military unable to suppress them. Germany and New Rome ally against them, invade and divide France. 1897-1900: Civil War in Braseal about the slavery question. The abolitionists win with German support. 1906: Great Earthquake in Novorossisk (Homeline San Francisco). The shrewd Kanzler of German Atlantis, Alfred Kleiber, sends troops to "restore order" and "build up the destroyed city", effectively making the republic a satellite. 1910, July 16th: Emperor Ludovico dies, the New Roman empire is shook up. 1911-16: World War One. 1914: New Rome is falling apart, makes peace with Germany. Texas, parts of India, Egypt, the Caribbean islands and other important places are occupied by Germany and its allies. France becomes independent again, as do many other parts of the New Roman empire; only the Italian-speaking core (Italy proper, Tunisia+Libya, Italia Nuova and the Andes) remains. Many new states emerge; chaos ensues. 1915: Socialists send troops to France. Judea fights Syria. 1916: The Russias make peace with Germany. Choresm becomes independent again; Russia leaves Persia and China. Most of Ukraine occupied by Germany; Balcan states become German satellites. 1918: Uprisings in the Ruhr area; Socialists invade to help them; Germany unable to stop them, has to give up the whole NW Germany. Alfred Kleiber, chancellor of German Atlantis, suggests to unify all the German states. 1919: The Germanies officially unite. Alfred Kleiber dies. The Socialist nations (Britain, Scandinavia, the Netherlands, France, NW Germany) form the Socialist Block. Judea wins the war with Syria. 1920: War veteran Gridenkov founds the Unionist Party in Voronezh, aiming at a unification of the two Russias, which the Germans have forbidden. In New Rome / Greater Italy, the famiglia (imagine a mixture of the fascists and the mafia, backed by the Imperial-Catholic church) starts to take power. 1921: War between China and Nippon breaks out. Canada reforms its colonial empire into a "commonwealth". 1923: German electronics firm Werstand develops the first primitive computer network. 1926: Gridenkov forced to go into "exile" in Novorossiya, joins the Reconstruction Party. Socialists invade Iberia. 1929: All of Iberia except German-backed Andalusia under Socialist control. Germany gives the Sikhs in India independence - the first of many other states on the subcontinent. 1930: Nippon capitulates, accepts Chinese occupation. Many Nipponese start to emigrate. 1931: Elections in Germany result in a deadlocked parliament. The leaders of the military, the industry and the bureaucracy decide to take over, make Germany the Technocracy. Democracy and several basic rights are suspended, leaders of left-wing parties arrested or put under house arrest. 1932: Gridenkov enters a coalition government in Novorussia. 1933: Assassins murder Novorussian president Alexeyev. Vice president and police minister Gridenkov takes over, suspends the constitution. 1934: Italy starts covert rearmament with the help of Russia. 1937: The democratic Canadian government is toppled and replaced by a Technocratic government. Now Judea is the only important democratic state on Earth. 1940: One million Russian soldiers transported to New Italy. Novorussia and southern Russia unite. Germany starts mobilization. 1941: Russia and Greater Italy strike against Germany, which has to fight alone. Russian and Italian troops manage to connect, cut off European Germany from the rest of the world. In Atlantis, the Italians in occupied areas successfully rise against the Germans. Russia and Greater Italy try to get control of the lost parts of their empires, not without success. 1942: European Germany capitulates. Russia invades Choresm again. Germany fights its opponents in Kurdistan, Egypt and Morocco. 1943: Tide of war turns for the Germans in Atlantis. Russia fights Germany in Mesopotamia and Persia. 1944: New Italy capitulates. Russia however made advances, fights in the Indus valley. Then, on June 26th, Germany drops the first nuclear bomb on Verona. Greater Italy has to capitulate. Germany also starts to push back Russians. 1945: European Germany and Poland liberated. Several Russian cities nuked. On July 9th, Gridenkov who has become insane is toppled by his generals. Fighting with his loyalists continues, however. Sophie Stein moves to Germany. 1946: War in Russia declared over. Socialist Block manages to take over Italy. Otherwise, Germany restitutes its influence in the western half of the world. 1952: Surprisingly, the Socialist Block launches the first artificial satellite from Sicily. Chandramoorthy dies. 1953: Germany starts the first satellite. 1956: Socialist agents manage to kill the whole royal family of Braseal. Germany sends troops to establish a new, "synarchist" regime. 1962: German astronauts set foot on the moon. 1969: At the university of Franzensburg (Homeline San Francisco), three computer science students start working on the first real AI. 1972: Twenty years after Chandramoorthy's death, his followers manage to take power in Puducherry. 1974: Surprisingly, the Socialists manage to take power in Greece, which immediately declares to join the Socialist Block. 1975: Germany launches its permanently manned space station, called Deutschland. 1977: The Chinese emperor founds the first university dedicated alone to nanotechnology. 1980: The Block finally launches its permanently manned space station, called Socialism. 1981: Technical laboratories of Milan develop the "Zanzara" - artificial insects, which are used to spy in Germany. 1982: Germany sends the first astronauts to Mars. 1986: A referendum on Homeline Philippines takes place, to decide whether to stay in the Canadian Commonwealth or reunite with China. The pro-Chinese groups expect an overwhelming victory, but fail to get the needed two-thirds majority. It is generally assumed that the Technocrats rigged the (electronic) vote. 1990: China and Germany sign the VAR (Vertrag zur Abrüstung der Raketenarsenale - treaty about disarmament of rocket arsenals), starting to scrap their nuclear weapons. However, their nanotech weapons are far more potent by now. San Raiden Akiyama founds a new resistance group among the Nipponese in the Indies. 1993: On July 13th, Akiyama's group kidnaps a plane which crashes into the Summer Palace in Shanghai and kills the emperor. China is furious and demands that Chinese troops may enter the Indies and search for terrorists. Canada declines, is supported by Germany. In the following days, nanoswarms are mobilized on both sides. on July 20th, a clash in Kamchatka happens. War is narrowly averted. Logos interfere, take power. 1994: The present. First visit from Homeline. Category:Timelines